


The (Lack of) Art in Romantic Communication

by Metal_Gear_XANA



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, Day 2, FE3H Polyship Week, Fluff, One-Shot, Other, Polyamory, Post-CF, Post-Timeskip, adrestian trio, polycule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Gear_XANA/pseuds/Metal_Gear_XANA
Summary: FE3H Polyship Week, Ferdinand von Aegir/Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von VestraDay 2: Communication'If Ferdinand has learnt one thing from Edelgard and Hubert is that they are horrible in communication skills.'Ferdinand knows that his two lovers are not the best with romantic gestures. Edelgard and Hubert have mastered silent communication between themselves, yet open gestures with Ferdinand seems to be a struggle. He is aware that for Edelgard and Hubert being vulnerable is a work in progress. Even so, as petulant as he maybe thinking, Ferdinand thinks that the two don't love him anymore.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Ferdinand von Aegir/Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: FE3H Polyship Week





	The (Lack of) Art in Romantic Communication

**A/N: First time writing Edelferdibert! It is a ship that the more I see the more it grows on me. It is also one of those polyships in which 'Ship A/B I like; Ship A/C I don't mind; Ship B/C I don't like, but together in a polycule I love it'. Writing Ferdinand was so much fun!**

* * *

If Ferdinand has learnt one thing from Edelgard and Hubert is that they are horrible in communication skills. 

Not communication on its own merit; those two can practically understand the other’s thoughts without opening their mouths to speak. No, no, what the two do lack is the art of expressing intimacy through words and gestures. The three of them are meant to be in a loving relationship, a passionate bond between three individuals that goes against tradition, yet Ferdinand seems to be the only one to express it! Whenever he survived a great battle he would simply get a proud tap on his shoulder from his emperor and a curt nod from Hubert. Whenever he invited them for tea, just the three of them, it was all business talk or laconic mentions of their interests. Whenever the two do express affection they quickly brush it back into their stoic facades and recompose their austere personas. 

Ferdinand knows that the two’s histories have brought them to this state of being solemn and afraid to express vulnerabilities. He may not know every page of their stories, but he is knows of their worries, and he prides himself in respecting their boundaries. But is it so selfish of him to desire the two to express their love for him? Sometimes, and he finds such thoughts gradually increasing in frequency, he wonders if they stopped loving him. It is a petulant idea, one borne from frustration, yet alas it leaves him feeling despondent. He sighs deeply, brows softened in dismay, and his posture slouches forward against the mahogany desk of his room. Oh to be a hopeless romantic that deeply loves two people with his entire heart!

A knock on the door startles his sombre love-struck thoughts. He comes to a stand and calls for the two to enter. Over the years he has learnt that certain knocking are codes that Hubert expresses to him and his mistress. That knock spoke: ‘Lady Edelgard and I wish to see you alone’. Thus he isn’t mildly surprised of the sight of the shadowy man and the small woman coming into his room. 

Hubert opened his mouth to say something, only for it to clamp shut in tune to his narrowed eyebrows. He is eyeing Ferdinand suspiciously, and the ginger has no idea what he is doing that is bothering him. He is simply smiling and standing tall and proud like the wonderful (at least he thinks he is!) man he is. Then again Hubert can be paranoid... or agitated by others appearing lackadaisical and whimsical. 

Feeling that Hubert’s scrutinising gaze is going to break him into nervous sweat he turns his attention to Edelgard. 

White eyebrows and lilac eyes soften for a split of a second. “Is something bothering you, Ferdinand?” 

Wait, how does he look bothered? Oh is it his smile? Does it look rueful? It does feel so hardened against his face that his jaw aches. 

He laughs—oh that doesn’t sound forced—and flashes his most charismatic grin of pearly whites. “What could possibly be bothering me? The day is magnificent, the war effort is to our favour, and our dearest friends are in high spirits!”

“You speak of everything else being wondrous, yet you do not address yourself regarding being in a pleasant mood,” Hubert dryly remarks, but his tone is not unkind. “It is quite unlike you to appear so… sombre.”

“Well can’t I be solemn about something?” Ferdinand retorts, and grits his teeth at realising his slip-up. 

Ever the eagle that she is associated with Edelgard instantly picks up and hones on his mistake. “So you admit to feeling bothered.” 

Her expression scrunches up to solicitous worry. It is a look reserved for her closest companions and soldiers suffering under intensive care. Long ago Ferdinand thought that lilac never suited Edelgard’s eyes and complexion. Lilac is associated with softness, something seemingly oxymoronic against her steely face. Now though he thinks it fits her perfectly: it expresses so much selfless care that she struggles to share with others. She is a passionate soul made of flames that burn intently, a flame that once you approach without fear leads to a fire akin to a fireplace: warm, welcoming, and most of all lovely. 

“Ferdinand, please, tell us what is bothering you,” Edelgard softly encourages. Her eyebrows raise at something she just realised she needed to say: “I am asking you as a dear friend to confide in Hubert and I, not as a means to answer your emperor.”

Hubert hums in acknowledgement, and to the observant person his single eye softens in mutual unspoken unease. The man has a way appearing unfazed, a shadow that does not expose any feelings or thoughts, yet Ferdinand has learnt to read every subtle gesture of Hubert. He’s much more understanding than people may think him to be, mainly because he has grown to be kinder and more sympathetic towards others over the years. Also he can be easily flustered around certain people, as he and Edelgard have learnt that one tea outing when they complimented him so highly that even heaven’s roof tore off!  
Alas the ginger cannot suppress a deep sigh. His posture sags and his orange eyes gleam sullenly towards the two. Like a child feeling guilty and too afraid to confess he brings his thumbs together and twiddle them. 

“It’s… silly, really…” he begins. He forces a grin and waves a hand dismissively. “No need to worry over it…!”

“All the more reason to worry,” Edelgard says in that dotting tone of hers that she uses more often than she realises around others. 

“We must be the reason for your woes,” Hubert deduces. There is no sinister sardonic undertone. He merely stated the situation as it is. His single eye softens ever so slightly. “Does our company ruin your mood?”

“No!” Ferdinand jumps with flabbergast written over his face and posture. His lunge startled the two, a feat in itself. Composing himself he shakes his head in vehement disagreement. “At least not… not in the way you both believe.”  
  
Considerate wonder adorns the pallor face of the emperor. “Then what else could it be? Please be honest with us, Ferdinand.” 

There is no way for him to brush the topic aside. So he does what any true noble would: pour out their heart to those he loves:

“Both of you are…” what would be the most appropriate word to describe their lack of affectionate communication? “…‘inexperienced’ when it comes to being affectionate.”

Before Hubert could explain that one must not be too kind to people, if they wish to be easily manipulated, Ferdinand lifts a hand to silence him and continues, “What I mean is that I… I sometimes feel like you do not…” he sucks in a breath, knowing that his next delivery will sound hyperbolic and ludicrous. He shuts his eyes. “…love me anymore.”

By the Goddess, if she is indeed merciful, he wishes to be teleported out of this room. Woe is he having opened up his heart during a time where all attentions should be focused on the warfront. Being vulnerable is nothing hard for him to be, for he is human, but to be so amongst his lovers is… it is daunting. Maybe that is exactly what it is like for Edelgard and Hubert. Perhaps he has been acting selfishly, and had not considered the details as well as he had thought. Curses he thought that he is the best at understanding people’s feelings in this relationship!

Something metallic cupped his face. Another hand, something silky, gloved, thumbed over his left cheek in a prying yet comforting manner. Mustering the courage to open his eyes Ferdinand blinks in disbelief at the two people before him. There is a pained expression in Edelgard’s eyes, and a frustrated in a manner of being disappointed in one self’s look in Hubert’s visible eye. All he could do is stand there like some dumbfounded fool. 

“You are correct that we are inexperienced is expressing affection,” Edelgard begins, her tone light, melancholic, of reminiscing times when that wasn’t always the case. 

Her hand, a mighty part of her that can wield axes as if they are twigs, is soft, tentative, and considerate as she thumbs his chin. “And before you voice your understanding of why it is so hard for us let me say this: you have every right to wish for us to be more open about our love for you.” 

Ferdinand, un-noble like of him, gawks. 

“I agree with my love,” Hubert starts in that soft tone of his that is more unbelievable than meeting the Goddess herself. “We… we won’t grow more affectionate in just a day, nor will it be easy for us to do.”

There is a tiny smile, awkward, that contrasts against Hubert’s face, but Ferdinand doesn’t mistake what it means: loving. “Still, we should strive to do better.”

Is that a pink blush adorning the shadowy man’s face? Why Ferdinand is certain it is! Hubert sways a bit on the spot, arms crossed to try and look more composed than he is.

“We can try to be affectionate behind closed doors,” Hubert recommends, and then coughs to rid the sheepish spell upon him. “Even if it will take some time for Lady Edelgard and I to do so.”

“And we apologise for having made you feel unloved,” Edelgard adds, her tone so solicitous and guilt-ridden that it soars Ferdinand’s heart. She is adorable, even if calling her so may get him killed. “You are a wonderful person, Ferdinand, and we are forever in disbelief that you love us.”

The two of them truly love him. Yes he has known in the bottom of his heart, but to hear it and see them willing be vulnerable, even if it is a struggle, crescendos his love and tears through the roof. Such a compulsion to share his feelings lead him to press a loving kiss unto Edelgard’s lips and then onto Hubert’s. The ginger beams at his two flustered partners and grins whimsically as they compose themselves. He then brings the two into a tight embrace. Realising that they are uncomfortable with touch Ferdinand almost pulls back to apologise profusely for disregarding his partners’ boundaries. But before he can pull away Hubert awkwardly brings an arm over his back to gently press him against his other lover and himself. Ferdinand then felt an arm tentatively settle against his hip, the owner being someone who could break his bones with her unrivalled strength. 

All he could do is utter ‘I love you’ over and over, a chant made for two people whom, whilst lack the skills to communicate their love, are willing to learn because they love him. 


End file.
